


The Vessel

by Short_Story_Shorty



Series: The Vessel [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slight torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Story_Shorty/pseuds/Short_Story_Shorty
Summary: Sheik thought he was doing the right thing, keeping the princess from harm. Little did he know, Ganondorf had other plans for him. To make the perfect weapon, he would become... The Vessel.





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my most cherished story babies (if such a term exist) and I can only hope you guys like it too.   
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Capture

* * *

I stood in the doorway of the Temple of Time. My final mission in my mind. One more speech. But no song.

A golden ball of light descended into the temple, light music in the air. I turned to head inside. Hero had arrived. I walked without sound across the white stone, but by the way his ears twitched, I knew Link had sensed me. Hero turned around and the grin on his face was almost too much. I was about to crush any kind of relationship we had. I don't deserve his smile.

"Link, the Hero of Time... You have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages, and now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil..." I stepped forward, locking gazes with Link.

"Before that, I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen. Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs..." If I was to do this, I had to recite it as if I was reading the legend from a book.

So I steeled myself and continued. "If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well...'

'The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... the heart of one who enters it... If an evil heart... the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise.'

'The Triforce... the sacred triangles... it is a paradise that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangles has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce... the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands."

I knew this next part would shock him. Taking a deep breath, nice and slow, I went on.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Evil, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm." Link gasped, but I did not falter. "But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend became true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied.'

'To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is... you, Link!" Hero's eyes widened and he looked to the back of his hand. "And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom... is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..."

I brought my hands up in front of me. If I was to do this, the illusion had to be perfect. I concentrated hard to bring enough magic for Ganondorf to sense me. The Triforce symbol appears on my left hand and the bottom left Triforce part glows. There is a flash of white light, and now I stand as a twenty-one year old Princess Zelda, in full royal regalia. And I know somewhere far away, Zelda has woken due to my breaking of our bond and pushing her soul from my body.

"It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil." The extreme hurt on Link's face is more than I can stand, so I look down at the floor.

"Please forgive me..." Little does he know that I wish for him to forgive me for my lies.

"On that day, seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle." I had to call upon the memories that I received from my mind link with the princess. I had to be flawless in my performance for I knew Ganondorf was watching.

"I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa... I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you... I thought that would be our best chance... As long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but... something I could never expect happened...'

'After you opened the Door of Time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm... Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm... and then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm... Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil.'

'All this is an unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years... And... now you are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will end!"

The temple rumbles around us. My plan worked! But I have to act surprised.

"That rumbling... It can't be!?"

Suddenly a crystal forms around me. Loud wicked laughter fills the air. Link is slamming his fist on the glass, but it doesn't crack.

"Princess Zelda... you foolish traitor!'

'I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down... I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around! My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid..."

A power takes over my body, a gasp leaving my lips as it holds me still. The crystal starts to rise and Link is grasping for it. Trying to pull me back down.

"No. It was not the kid's power I misjudged... it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom Zelda has... When I obtain these two Triforces... Then, I will become the true ruler of the world! If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle."

The last thing I hear before blacking out is Ganondorf's laughter.


	2. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:  
> Sheik fools both Link and Ganondorf into believing he is Zelda which causes the Dark Lord to kidnap him. 
> 
> This Time:  
> What will Ganondorf do when he finds out Zelda isn't Zelda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note! Most of the chapters in Sheik's point of view have a flashback. They don't really matter much, but are nice to read so you can see the developing relationship between Hero and Sheikah.

"You must go now, Sheik." _Zelda's voice in my head startles me from enjoying the lake. I feel as if it won't be this way for very long._ "Link will awaken soon. He will need guidance."

_"I will be his guide, Princess." I stand, dusting off the sand._

"You must tell him the legend of the temples. And send him to Kakariko for the hookshot."

_"I have practiced what I shall say to him many times and committed them to memory. I will not fail you."_

"See that you don't." _I can sense her regret at speaking to me in such a manner. But she is my princess and I am her faithful servant._ "Please."

_Her soul settles down inside me. Hiding. We are heading into his territory. A deku nut is thrown and I warp across Hyrule field. I dare not use magic inside the town walls. To put Zelda in danger would be against my oath. I jump the short distance over the broken bridge._

_None of the redeads hear me as I make my way through the darkened streets. The temple that has been untouched by time, my destination. There my role begins._

_The mystical music that fills the last sanctuary of Castle Town is absent and that puts me on edge. The temple must be anxious for the Hero of Time's return to this realm. The stones glimmer. Not moved since the hero placed them seven years ago._

_I make my way across the Light platform. The place one of the songs I wrote will bring the hero back to. The energy in the air is proof that the prophesied hero is to come soon. The stairs are as spotless as the floor. I step up them. Only a little ways to the pedestal._

_Soft, blue light flows into the room from above and I hurry to hide in the shadows. A figure forms in the beam. Touching down on the floor as it fades. My first impression of the great Hero of Time was..._

_What the hell is he wearing?!_

_A green tunic. Brown gauntlets. Green hat. White undershirt. Golden hair. That was all to be expected. The first hero had looked that way. But who had decided to put him in tights?!_

_I chuckled, then quickly reprimand myself. The hero hadn't noticed, thankfully. He was a full grown man. In tights. Sure they conformed to his rather muscled legs. But that was besides the point. He was still wearing tight!_

_His fairy, whom Zelda said was named Navi, seemed to be telling him that seven years have passed. The great hero looks on the verge of tears. I suddenly want to comfort him. But Zelda's words ring out. 'Be not seen or heard unless necessary.' Instead of breaking down, he simply holds his chin higher, stance full of pride, and steps from the pedestal._

_My head pounds as Navi explains that most of his weapons are useless. The ball of light's voice is high-pitched and hurts my ears. It makes me wonder how his Hylian ears can stand her. But he has already spent so much time with the fairy that her flaws could very well be unnoticeable to him._

_The hero is halfway down the steps when I jump from the shadows behind him. In a movement so graceful it would put lesser Sheikah to shame, Hero is facing me. And I get my first look at his face._

_Strong, square jawline. Barely sun kissed skin. Straight nose. Long, slightly thin lips. Golden eyebrows drawn together over eyes that rival the very sky in their light nature, but deep and clear as Lake Hylia. I am captive in his gaze and it makes me feel sick yet wonderful all at the same time. My stomach is doing flips as my head becomes cloudy._

_I could spend an eternity staring into his eyes. But then where would we be. Ganondorf ruling and the hero competing in a staring match. Nowhere._

_Slowly I make my way down the steps. Never once letting my eyes stray from his._

_"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." He startles a little and I can see him tense, grip tightening on the Master Sword. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples.'_

_'One in a deep forest...'_

_'One on a high mountain...'_

_'One under a vast lake...'_

_'One within the house of the dead...'_

_'One inside a goddess of the sand..."_

_'Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah.' I pause. Letting it all sink in, but something unexpected happens._

_"Who are you?" My eyes widen for a fraction of a second. His smooth voice surprising me. He wanted to know who I am. Was I allowed to tell? That same feeling overcame me. My body felt so strange. It distracted me long enough to see his disappointed face. That set my resolve. Tell him._

_"I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs..." He lowers his sword as if by knowing my name makes him trust me._

_"I'm Link." I smile. Unable to break character and chuckle like I want. Unable to tell him that I knew that information. Instead I go on as if I hadn't just broken a rule. Telling him my name was not necessary._

_"As I see you standing there, holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time..." He shifts, embarrassed. Weird. You would think that being the goddesses' chosen would excite you. Not with him. Perhaps that is why he is who he is. "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages..."_

_One is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..." His eyes alight at the mention of Saria. And though I haven't said her name, he knows of whom I speak. Such dedication._

_"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm..." Hero's face falls. "Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple..." If possible, his eyes dim. I want to bring back that light._

_"But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand, Link?" I curse myself for slipping up and saying his name. I hope he doesn't hate me for it. I prepare to leave._

_"You... said my name." I curse myself, but am surprised that he isn't upset. As saying his name is against my vows, I merely tilt my head down, letting him know that I heard him._

_"To save the forest girl, you need another skill... Head to Kakariko Village!" Hero sheathes his sword and turns, rushing from the temple._

_I stand there. Waiting. As if he will come back. After some time, I leave. Headed to the Forest Temple. To meet again._

* * *

My eyes flutter as I return to consciousness. The crystal is still trapping me and now horrible organ music fills my ears. Irritation is in the forefront of my mind.

"Awake, Princess?"

Oh, yeah. This should be fun. Might as well be a huge nuisance to Ganondorf while he still thinks I am Zelda.

"Your playing makes me want to vomit. Though", I look around the room. Stained glass and ugly tile. "puke on the floor won't make it look any less repulsive in here."

"Still your tongue." Ganondorf rises from his bench, anger evident on his face.

"Or what? You'll kill me. I doubt it." I grinned, big and fake. "You need me alive, meathead."

"Only till the hero arrives. Then I can have the satisfaction of ending you." He sits down again, positioning to play.

"Goddesses! Please don't! That stupid instrument wants to die from your touch." I snicker. "Can't you hear the poor, pitiful sounds it makes."

Ganondorf raises his hand and a surge of energy courses through me. "I grow tired of your mouth."

I huff and stand, palms pressed to the shimmering pink. "I grow tired of your mere presence."

He sneers at me. "You are brash for a princess."

"You forget that I lived seven years as a boy. A teenage boy." I chuckle to myself. He is so ignorant.

"Ah, yes. I did forget." Those golden eyes lock with mine and widen. "Indeed."

Not a good sign. Ganondorf is grinning at me.

"You almost had me, Boy." I freeze. How? Then an intense pain drags me to my knees. "I thought you had evaded me. Running off with the princess's attendant. Your village did not fair as well."

I glance up at him. "H-How did y-" The pain worsens.

"You eyes." He paused, turned away and then swung back around with incredible grace that no normal man would possess. "Their say eyes are the window to the soul. I simply looked beyond these past seven years in yours. Before you even met the princess."

A hand reaches through the glass to cup my face and I try to move from his touch. "My dear, sweet Sheik." Then he presses a tender kiss to my lips. Another bolt of pain and my illusion drops. Magic drained from my body. It appears to be too much as I slip back into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.


	3. Into the Darkness

How did I let this happen! He simply took Sheik! No, Zelda. Right before my eyes!

I couldn't believe it.

Sheik couldn't be Zelda. It didn't make sense.

"Link. We need to go."

"I know, Navi. But it doesn't make sense." I rub at the back of my neck as I stand.

"Yeah, it doesn't." Navi fluttered around, probably checking me for injuries. "You loved Sheik? Didn't you?"

I am in shock for sometime. Before snapping out of it and trying to play it cool. "Nah. He was the only thing that was constant. I only thought he would stay that way."

"You don't have to act around me, Link. I won't judge. If you loved Sheik, then wouldn't you feel the same for Zelda."

"Probably not." I slunched over. "Zelda is a princess. She is too good for a peasant like me. Besides, I didn't feel for Zelda as I did for Sheik. Not like it matters. I still have to save her."

"Link!" I was caught off guard as Zelda came running into the temple. "We have to go! Now!"

"Wha- Zelda?!"

"Link, you have to hurry!" She grabbed my tunic and tugged. Hard. So much in fact, that I stumbled forward.

"How are you here? I thought that you and Sheik-"

"Were the same person?" I nodded. "We aren't. But none of it matters if we don't go!"

"I need an explanation!" We faced towards each other. Eyebrows drawn together in similar fashion. Hands clenched into fist at our sides.

"And I want to save Sheik's life!"

My resolve crumbled.

I sprinted out the temple entrance. Not even sure which direction to go in. "Link! To the castle!"

My legs couldn't go fast enough to get me there at the speed I wanted to. The heat as I ran around the cliff I had climbed as a child was intense. The sight of Ganondorf's Castle standing where Hyrule Castle had once stood used to floor me. Now it was normal. I had come here after waking. Giving up seemed so easy then.

That was before I saw the hope sparkling in the eyes of every villager in Kakariko. Freed the ranch from darkness. Heard the laughter of the Kokiri as the forest cleared. Was crushed by thankful Gorons when their mountain calmed. Rejoiced with Zoras as the first bits of ice melted. Celebrated and hid from very 'happy' Gerudo woman as the desert storm settled. And loved a Sheikah warrior that would give anything to save this country.

I was ready to save them. Save him. My Sheik.

"Link! The sages will build a bridge for us, but we must go!" Zelda came up next to me, heaving and holding her chest.

"Got it." I rushed forward. Stunned as a rainbow bridge descended. But didn't stop to question its stability.

We entered the massive gateway and I took two stairs at a time. Taking out the beamos with a single, well-placed bomb. Throwing open the door.

"Wait!" Zelda came through the door to stand next to me. "We need... Need to... Take... Destroy... Barriers."

She was huffing so badly. I felt awful for not offering to carry her. "Take down what barriers?"

"The sages...You'll need... these." Zelda's hands light up and she gives me something glowing and warm. "Light arrows... destroy... evil."

"Breath, Zel. Just sit down. I can handle this." She did as told and I walked up to the giant demon-like arch. I brushed my fingers along it, receiving a zap. As I pulled my hand back, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. It sounded like...

"Sheik! We have to hurry!" My blood boiled at the sound. How dare someone harm him! I will tear Ganondorf limb from limb! But I need to calm myself. Or focus my blind rage and see things clearly.

"I know. Sit. I need to think." More screams. I couldn't focus. Then it stopped and something soothing took its place. _Only in darkness will you find your way._ I perked up. Unsure where it came from. I turned to ask Zelda, but her hands were on her ears.

Moments later I found why. The strange voice had blocked Sheik's frantic yelling. Now I could hear it. "Stop! I don't know! Please!" I wished in that moment that my ears were sealed shut. _Focus. Only in darkness will you find your way._

Darkness? I searched the room. What could it mean? Something caught my eye. Darkness! Of course!

"Where are you going?" I motioned for Zelda to sit again.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back." She nodded stiffly and I turned my sights on the Shadow Medallion hanging on the wall. Two flights of stairs. One down, one up. But soon I was through the door.

The first thing I noticed was the huge, bottomless pit. Making a mental note not to fall, I quickly found the solution. Shooting a fire arrow at a nearby torch causes blocks to appear. I slice straight through the green bubble when it tries to knock me off. Stupid thing should have stayed away from me.

My feet touch down on the permanent platform and a like-like notices me. How? I am not sure. The stupid creatures make no sense. So I decide to try the light arrow on it. As the light absorbs into its skin, the pile of flesh screeches.

A switch is on a block far below me. My mind puts two and two together. I fire a flaming arrow at the same torch that made the others show up. It does the trick, letting me get down. Once I step on the switch I can hear the swirling of a chest showing up. I try not to question how it happens.

The blocks disappear, but I couldn't care less as I hookshot to the chest. It creaks as I lift the lid to reveal new gauntlets.

"Those are the legendary golden gauntlets, Link!" I jump a little at Navi's voice.

"Are they better than mine?"

"Well, duh! You know that massive rock where the great fairy used to be?" I shrug. "You can lift that now!"

"Cool. These will come in handy then." I slip off the silver gauntlets and put the golden ones on. Already I can feel the power course through me. "Woah."

With that done, I shoot an arrow and make my way to Zelda. "Link!"

"Follow." Zelda can sense my anger as Sheik's screaming assaults my ears once again.

We head outside and I guide Zelda to the dead end. "What are we doing here?"

"Stand here." I halt her and step toward the block. With strength that I thank the heavens for, I lift the massive thing and toss it backwards. A loud thud sounds and Zelda stands, mouth agape. "I've been working out." I flash a cheesy smile.

"H-How?!" I lift her chin.

"You're gonna catch flies, Zel. Golden gauntlets." She inspects them and nods, as if judging the craftsmanship. "Inside."

"As you wish." She puts her hands on her hips and holds her head high.

Just as I thought, a great fairy still lives here. Perhaps she is a different one, but they all help as is the will of the goddesses.


	4. Torturous

_While I know that Zelda wants me at the Forest Temple, I can't help but follow Hero._

_I watch as Link makes his way to the graveyard. Smart boy to have asked the old man. Once there he goes into Dampe's home. Normally I would have frowned upon this, but the grave keeper has been dead for a while and Link needs to read his diary in order to follow him into his grave._

_I wait in the rafters of the windmill for Hero. Groaning as the music plays over and over. Does that man never get tired of it? I have and it hasn't even been that long._

_Link emerges from the passageway that I know leads into Dampe's grave. How he ended up with catacombs to run from the hero in, only the goddesses know. Hero seems shaken by the experience, but I can offer no comfort._

_Hero stays the night in Impa's house and I wait for him to emerge. When he doesn't, I climb down to the window that I know leads to Impa's bedroom. The sight I saw nearly floored me. Link was covered in redead bites. Each one festering and black. I sneak over to the pile of equipment beside the bed. Hoping that this childish hero was smart enough to have a red potion._

_I go through many pouches, but find that most are empty. My gaze falls on Link. Redeads bites are disgusting and vile, leaving the person weak until the infection clears. While they can be lethal, I have only known children to die from them. But that doesn't mean that the bite of a redead doesn't hurt. And having so many, Hero must have a high pain tolerance._

_My mind is made up. I will heal him. Screw the Sheikah code just this once._

_None see me as I race through the village. My destination is the old hag. I trust her more than the normal shop and her potions are much stronger. Making for faster recovery. I tell myself that getting two is okay. Even if I don't use it, Link will._

_The decay sizzles as I drop potion unto it. My skilled fingers unwrapping bandages from each wrist and covering the wounds. Link stirs and I curse, unable to finish in case he wakes. A yawn hits my ears as I jump from the window._

* * *

_The sun is high in the sky when Link sets out. I can see a slight limp in his steps and feel bad. But I steel myself and follow. It takes a half day of travel, but he arrives at Lon Lon Ranch. It bothers me. Ingo is in charge now and he is a servant of Ganondorf. The sun is setting and I hope Link doesn't intend to stay the night here._

_A loud whinny rings in my ears and I hurry inside. Link is on a chestnut mare, his head back and wild laughter spilling from his mouth. "I won her! She's mine!"_

_This surprises me. Link won a horse. A horse that Ingo bet? He always was on the dumb side. A small smile tugs at my lips. Hero is so happy. That joyous laugh is music to my ears. Ingo is stomping his feet and looking generally depressed, but I detect no weapons or malice._

_I sense no danger here and warp to the forest._

* * *

_When dawn greets the day, I hear a battle cry. Hero made it! I wait in the trees for Link. And soon enough, heavy footfalls greet my ears._

_Link reaches the Sacred Forest Meadow and he hurries to the stump Saria used to sit on. My heart skips a beat when he runs his hand along it. And then curse myself for wanting to be the one to receive his affection. Shadows don't care. Shadows don't love. I can't help but feel remorseful though. He lost his best friend. Someone that he knew when he was most innocent. But I ignore the pinpricks in my eyes. Destiny is not something we can change. I jump down and Link turns. "Sheik." Link's eyes soften and I realize he is crying._

_"The flow of time is always cruel..." But it shouldn't have been for you. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it..." And yet I wish I could. "A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..." I gesture to the stump, hoping he understands._

_"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." I pull the harp my mother and father made for me from the hook in the back of my tabard. Six high clear notes. Innocent and free, just like the forest._

_Link smiles and joins in. I'm surprised as he plays it perfectly. But what did I expect from the goddesses' chosen._

_"'To come back.' Does that mean I can play that song and appear here?" I nod, nervous that he will think the song useless like Impa did. "I really like that. Thank you, Sheik."_

_I flush and my eyes widened. I'm sure Hero sees either, or both, of these because his smile turns into a crooked grin. I can't do this. "Link... I'll see you again..."_

_I walk back a pace and disappears by throwing down a deku nut. But not without noticing the hurt look upon my hero's face and seeing his outstretched hand._

* * *

"Ah, finally awake, I see." I groan and shift. My arms are above my head and a rattle hits my ears. Chains. Whatever. I kinda figured. All I really care about is the fact that my head hurts like hell and my stomach is rolling. "Why don't we have a little fun, hmm. I'm sure you are dying to know why I haven't killed you yet."

"Fuck you." My eyes fall shut, not even able to take in my capture. Not like that matters. His smell alone tells me who he is.

"Now Sheik. That is no way to talk to a man that spared your life." I snort and force my eyes open. His green face is sickening.

"Tell me what you want to do with me. Or just do it. Coward." A fist collides with my side and I wheeze, the air knocked from my lungs.

"I would like to be civil, Sheik. But you are making it difficult to do so."

"You are going to kill me anyways. Why should I cooperate." I smirk, smug but tired.

"Who said I was going to kill you. No boy. Just weaken you. You see, my dear Sheik, mind control is an amazing thing." His massive hand takes my chin in its hold.

"Then why did you destroy my village! Surely you couldn't have wanted to kidnap me!" The strong hold on my face relaxed. Surprisingly turning soft.

"Yes. That was my intention. Seven years under my law would have broken your mind. But that dreadful princess saw my plans and snatched you away." His disgusting breath hits my face and I panic. "Do you know why you are so important, little lovely Sheikah?"

"I am the hero's guide and was once the princess's disguise."

"Wrong." His face comes closer. I try to duck back, but a wall is behind me.

"If you want me to know so bad, why not just tell me?" Ganondorf releases me and gets up. He walks over to a table on the other side of my prison. I finally get a good look around. Blood splatters dark grey, stone walls. Chains hanging from the walls and ceiling. No windows. A table of 'equipment'. And the only door was heavy metal. In short, a typical torture chamber.

"Where would the fun in that be." Ganondorf had walked back over while I was in my thoughts. He ran a golden dagger down my neck. I hissed at its bite. "I like it when my prisoners beg."

I scream as he shoves it through my collarbone. Gasping as he leaves it there and goes for another. My ear is nearly ripped in two when he plunges a jagged blade into it. Blood seeping from several wounds in my stomach from repeated stabbing. And yet I can't hold in my screams. No doubt from his doing.

"You're sweet voice is like music to my ears." I cringe when his blooded hand grabs my face. "Do you know why you are so important?"

My heart is hammering in my chest and words are stuck in my throat. Ganondorf surges forward, his lips on mine. I yell, but it is muffled.

"Tell me, Sheik. Why did the princess choose to save you and let your people die. Surely she could have warned them." His mouth is pressed to my injured ear and a shiver runs up my spine as a tongue laps at the blood.

"You are... a sick man." I wheeze. My ability to breath dwindling. "Just... tell me."

"Beg." The golden dagger is turned and pulled sideways. Ganondorf's strength snapping the bone. My throat is hoarse as I try to beg, but only cries of pain pass my lips.

"What was that?" His foot is raised to my left leg. With a sickening crack the bones of my calf are shattered. I don't dare to look down at it, for fear of a bone protruding through the skin. Not like I could. My head is colliding with the wall before I can let loose a scream. Ganondorf's fingers digging into my scalp. Wail after wail bursts from me.

"Such pretty and soft hair." Despite the pain, I can see Ganondorf bring my locks to his nose and he sniffs them. His eyes look up and meet mine. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. There is no point in the destruction of a beautiful creature that can be... useful to me."

I feel sick and it has nothing to do with the concussion I, no doubtfully, have. Fingers caress at my hips and I begin to cry. Tears steaming down my face at the prospect of becoming this man's whore.

"Stop! I don't know! Please!" My energy is sapped as the yell bounces about the room.

"Oh." A single finger runs its way up to my bloody shoulder. I try to not pay attention to the hand still at my side. A heat worse than the fires of Death Mountain dance across my skin where Ganondorf touches. My head is pushed over, revealing my neck. That nasty digit touches on my pulse point and the flames feel like they are burning through my soul.

"Tch. Still not ready." The pain dies down and goes away, As does Ganondorf's vile touches. My eyes are drooping shut and I know I am being pulled down into the darkness of unconsciousness. But before I do, a tender touch is placed on my forehead and gentle words spoken in my ear.

_Rest now, Child. May my chosen come for you soon. And let the light of life not leave you._

**Author's Note:**

> It's odd to think I won't need authoress notes every chapter. Usually I use them to respond to reviews, but AO3 doesn't have the same kind of system as Fanfiction. Feels weird...  
> Anyways, look forward to more chapters of this seeing as it is finished.   
> Til next time,  
> ~Annoying :)


End file.
